С небес
«С небес» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: История продолжается». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнили актрисы Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель и Иден Эспиноза в роли Кассандры. Сюжет Текст песни Полная версия (английский текст)= 'Рапунцель:' ''Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly, now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wings spread, and the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom, and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere But from up here The world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here You coast past it all The obstacles just disappear You never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you Looking down at the view From up here Рапунцель: Stretch out with the wind behind you Кассандра: Here we go Рапунцель: Float up, let the current find you Кассандра: Look out below Рапунцель: Keep climbing and sail from breeze to breeze Кассандра: Stay close, don't leave me, please! Рапунцель: Head up to the stratocirrus With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities Кассандра: I think I've got it Рапунцель: Below We spend our whole life trudging to and fro Now... Кассандра: Woah! Обе: And from up here Рапунцель: The world looks so wide Кассандра: Yet every horizon seems near Обе: And from up here Рапунцель: No path is denied Кассандра: You choose which direction you veer Рапунцель: And suddenly you can breathe easy Кассандра: Contented Рапунцель: Care-free Кассандра: Cavalier Обе: Just gliding on through Looking down at the view From up here Обе: And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and mere And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view From up here It's just me and you Looking down at the view From up here |-|Версия сериала (английский текст)= Рапунцель: Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly, now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wings spread, and the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom, and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere But from up here The world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here You coast past it all The obstacles just disappear You never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you Looking down at the view From up here Рапунцель: Stretch out with the wind behind you Кассандра: Here we go Рапунцель: Float up, let the current find you Кассандра: Look out below Рапунцель: Keep climbing and sail from breeze to breeze Кассандра: Stay close, don't leave me, please! Рапунцель: Head up to the stratocirrus With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities Кассандра: I think I've got it Рапунцель: Below We spend our whole life trudging to and fro Now... Кассандра: Woah! Обе: And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and mere And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view From up here It's just me and you Looking down at the view From up here |-|Версия сериала (русский текст №1)= Рапунцель: В жизни много огорчений Я открыта приключениям Это так просто, я лечу Ветер не остановит Это моя свобода Солнце меня зовёт вперёд Внизу меня заботы и проблемы ждут, лечу... И с высоты, наш мир так хорош Всё просто чудесно, легко И с высоты, виднее всего Что нет больше стен и преград Так вопреки притяжению Просто паришь в небесах И светлая даль Уносит печаль далеко Давай, попробуй! Кассандра: Я не знаю Рапунцель: Ой да брось Кэсс, посмотри, это легко Нужно просто расправить крылья Кассандра: Полетим Рапунцель: И летишь ты без усилий Кассандра: Не уходи Рапунцель: И с потоком ветра ты паришь Кассандра: Будь рядом я прошу Рапунцель: Мы вместе летим по свету С нами только свежий ветер Вместе идём мы за мечтой Кассандра: Что то получается Рапунцель: Внизу всех нас заботы и проблемы ждут, летим Кассандра: Вау! Вместе: И с высоты, наш мир так хорош Вот реки, леса и поля И с высоты, виднее всего Что нет больше стен и преград Для нас больше нет притяжения Мы просто парим в небесах И этот полёт нам свободу даёт и мечту Летим мы с тобой Вслед за нашей мечтой далеко |-|Версия сериала (русский текст №2)= Рапунцель: Жизнь моя кувырком летела Но и я взлететь сумела Свободно купаюсь в облаках Крылья обнимают небо И ещё повыше мне бы Позади запреты все и страх Внизу вопросов рой, но я ответ найду, смогу... Ну а с небес, так мал этот мир И жизнь как росинка чиста И я с небес возьму ориентир Развеет туман высота Можно парить невесомой В прошлом забот тёмный лес Лечу я одна Будто я рождена для небес Давай, попробуй! Кассандра: Я не знаю... Рапунцель: Ой да брось Кэсс, посмотри, это легко Рапунцель: Ветер пусть тебя подхватит Кассандра: И вперёд Рапунцель: Поверь тебе силы хватит Кассандра: За мной полёт Рапунцель: Внизу оставить мир земной Кассандра: Ты только будь со мной Рапунцель: На звёзды мы курсом ляжем И они верный путь укажут Представь что ждёт нас там с тобой Кассандра: Что-то получается Рапунцель: Внизу, пусть тучи обещают на грозу, ну Кассандра: Вау Вместе: Ну а с небес похож мир на плед Что соткан из песен и грёз И мы с небес увидим ответ И больше не будем лить слёз Небесный простор безграничный В нём столько сокрыто чудес Начнём же подъём И посмотрим на всё мы с небес Мы только вдвоём И откроется всё нам с небес Видео С небес (версия саундтрека) С высоты (первая русская версия) С небес (вторая русская версия) en:View From Up Here Категория:Песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Незавершённые статьи